pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Dude
Sir Dude is a kid of the medieval century. Unlike most kids, he hates literature, has no desire to be king and would rather be an inventor. His nick name was given to him by Ferb. His real name is actually Dan Chin due to the carelessness of his mother and father who had no better idea for a name.. Early Life Dan Chin was born in a cave. Because the parents didn't care about giving a proper name, they based his first name off of Uncle Forthwind's contraption D.A.N (Dumb Annoying Necessity) and their pet gold fish Chin. Eventually, they lost interest in him. But if he became famous, they tattooed his name "father" and "mother" so he could be traced back to them. It never occured to them they should write their actual names. Dan Chin was quickly sent to a dumpster. He was found by a foster parent, and was taken to a foster care. Founded by his Uncle Forthwind, he was then sent to his mad castle, where mad scientific experiments would be performed on him. From being a zombie, to a robot. Dan Chin was encouraged by Uncle Forthwind to be a mad scientist who turned others into weird things. However, the discovery of D.A.N, Uncle Forthwind's failed creation, inspired him to instead be an inventor. The D.A.N sparked interest in Dan Chin and made him want to improve on it. Even throughout school years, Dan worked on the D.A.N and Uncle Forthwind's other project on duplicating one's self. Due to always being by himself working on his projects, he rarely socialized and never went to Proms. Because he rarely came out in the real world to parties and other things, he was scared of people of the opposite gender. Borin always thought of Dan as a unsociable jerk, despite being too much of a jerk himself. He even sometimes teased Dan and smashed his inventions, such as the D.A.N. Because his inventions were constantly being smashed, Dan had to work on these projects for years. The Time Machine Note: Several errors are in here. Soon to be edited. After the completion of D.A.N, he recommended to the teacher that there be a science fair. There had never in all of medieval time been one. So, one was created and Dan Chin remarkably sparked many children's interest in joining it. On the day of the Science Fair, with many people there, Dan displayed his D.A.N. Before it was edited by Dan, it only opened a portal to nothing. After improving it, it became a portal to a future time line. The machine sparked such curiosity that Borin went through the portal. So astounded by the location, he began to explore. Dan however didn't want Borin to ruin thing so he followed him. Dan jumped into the portal and appeared in a museum. Dan was focused on finding Borin up until he saw two youngs boys fixing a time machine. Dan was overwhelmed by the fact there were two boys who also had the ability to invent. Walking over to them, he asked if he could join. Without hesitation, they allowed him to join. Dan gave his experience in making a time machine to help the boys. When Dan saw Candace rushing into the scene, however, he was scared mostly because of his fear of girls. He ran off, hoping to find cover. As he ran off, he saw Borin was playing on top of a giant dinosaur skeleton. He attempted to stop him. Yet while climbing on top of a skeleton in pursuit of the kid, he caused it to fall apart. Borin quickly ran off. Dan nervously tried to fix the skeleton, but a museum guard caught him and accused him of being rsponsible for the mess. As punishment, he is sent outside of the museum. A kid who sat next to him on a bench, offered him a opportunity to escape. Dan yet still refused to interfere with the timeline he resided in. His only exception were Phineas and Ferb, since he wanted to learn about making gadgets. He noticed a trash can beside him and dug inside it. He found several batteries, cotton, a empty crushed up soda can and a dead radio. Thanks to his memories of how to make a cloning machine, he was able to make a radio out of these items. However, the device shared similarities to the radio it was part of. If the duplicator lost signal, one of Dan's clones would disappear. If all of the clones disappeared and the duplicator buzzed, he would seize to exist. Dan created two clones and ordered them to do what he said. One he told to go after Borin, while one was to hold the radio. He gave strict orders to the kid who offered him a escape to not touch the radio. The original Dan chased after the time machine Phineas and Ferb were in. Shockingly, the boys were gone, but Isabella and her Fireside Girls were there. Dan was distressed, he wasn't sure how to manage around girls. Eventually, it occured to him that he had little time and he had to talk more with the boys about inventions. So, he helped the girls invent the time machine. Ignoring them all the way through as they tried talking to him, they managed to create a time machine. After making the time machine, they boarded onto it. As they boarded on, Isabella pushed off Dan and they went off without him. Dan felt upturned. He then heard footsteps behind him. As he turned, he saw one of his clones running from Borin. Borin grabbed the clone, but Dan jumped on Borin's head and pinched his neck. Borin immediately collapsed. The clone suddenly disappeared before Dan's eyes. He realized the duplicator lost signal. So Dan slid from his pocket the D.A.N and opened a portal. Opening the portal, he found himself staring into a weird dimension with hovering cars and futuristic buildings. It then occur to him that he had spent his entire life working on creating a time machine that couldn't go into the past. He was able to help the two brothers on making something that can travel time. But it was the young boy's skills and experience that allowed them to create a time machine that can travel in the past and future. Dan knew he was running out of time. Nervously, Dan hurried to the outside of the museum and discovered the clone was sweating from being nervous. The clone was nervous and as much as Dan was. Dan remembered that from his Uncle Forthwind's advice that clones share the same feelings as their original counterpart. His Uncle even stated that clones only return the feelings that their original counterpart feels after a few moments. It was because Dan's nervousness of girls that made the clone nervous enough to want to run from Borin. His nervousness also caused the other clone to sweat in fear. It suddenly occur to Dan that if he had trusted the sly kid he wouldn't have to rely on his clones. If he was nice to the girls, he would be with the two boys on their adventure. If he had been a sociable person who didn't live a shallow life, he wouldn't be in this mess. Confidence had jumped into Dan and moments after the clone became confident. He then ran off back to where the time machine was supposed would be. It appeared right on cue with everyone on it. Dan hugged the girl Isabella, shook Phineas and Ferb's hands. He asked the boys if there was any advice they could give to him on inventing. Ferb gave him advice, nick naming him Sir Dude. He also asked the boys if they could fix his D.A.N. The boys fixed it for him and told him what was wrong with it. Dan then opened a portal to his timeline, grabbed Borinand returned home. Dan returned and gave his heartwarming speech to everyone and even quoted Ferb, "Use your intelligence to help people in their journeys, not just in technology." Regain in Acceptance Over the years, Dan tried to gain popularity. In order to be socially accepted, he invented a robot chicken. Having heard countless stories about chickens, he created his own robot chicken. However, he mispelled chicken, plus the robot resembled nor sounded nothing like a chicken. Though contained the robot personality traits of one. Despite it's major flaws, it gained world wide recognition for its abilities to solve countless school subjects. In quick time, Dan gained high popularity all over school. Return to Danville Dan Chin rediscovered his old D.A.N. He pondered at what adventures the boys were having. Wanting to see the two step brothers, he opened a portal to Danville. However, as he stepped through the portal, his Chickin jumped into it. Seeing the one thing that had given him popularity run from him, he pursued after it. Yet as he slipped upon a pile of mud as he entered. He lifted his head from the ground and saw himself staring before a very bleak Tri-State Area. Noticing almost everyone in lab coats and statues of a hunch-backed elderly man, he wanted to know what had happened to Danville. He slid the D.A.N into his pocket. He then sneaked into a computer labortory and discovered through a documentary how a man named Doofensmirtz came to become ruler. When the two boys were caught building a "dangerous" rollercoaster, parents were shocked. Over time, everything fun to children was banned. Eventually, children were stored within containers until adulthood to keep them from harm's way. Because a man called Doofensmirtz gained the upper hand he was able to rule the Tri-State area. In the documentary, it even stated that a boy massively resembling Dan had become a inventor and assistant for Doofensmirtz ever since. Dan knew he would never work for the hands of evil. But then he remembered the clone he made years back. During his last adventure in Danville's museum, he left his clone all by himself. He rushed to Doofensmirtz's castle and sneaked inside in search for his clone. Managing to rewire the security and dodge pass guards he was able to get to Doofensmirt's throne room and find his clone. His clone looked about around the age of 23. Thankfully, Doofensmirtz remained nowhere in sight, so Dan could capture the clone without worry. Dan ran to grab the clone, but right before the clone was to be grabbed, he revealed his backside to have the old duplicator was strapped onto him. Dan paused for the clone to explain. The clone explained that Doofensmirtz went to the museum in search of skeletons he could use to make his own robot T-Rex. Doofensmirtz appeared at the front step of the museum, seeing a nervous clone holding the radio. Doofensmirtz used a freeze-inator to freeze the clone. Doofensmirtz took the clone, with the duplicator stuck on the clone's hand. He realized what the duplicating gadget was yet understood that it shared similarities to a radio. The scientist fixed it so the clone could have a free life and walk around without having to seize from existence if he lost a signal. However, Doofensmirtz implanted the duplicator to his back. Doofensmirtz also invented a remote connected to the duplicator so if the clone disobeyed him, he could press one button and the clone would be eliminated. Doofensmirtz then appeared. The dictator ordered the clone to destroy the young Dan. The clone's arms then transformed into electricity filled guns and he attempted to attack. Dan quickly ran off and escaped the castle, before he returned to the computer lab and searched for the date where the boys were caught. After obtaining the date, he traveled back in time. After getting back to the museum, he found the clone. Doofensmirtz appeared and fired his freeze-inator at the clone. Dan then took the opportunity to grab the clone and radio, before running off. The mad scientist then chased him. Dan then activated the D.A.N and opened a portal back home. He jumped through the portal and closed it on the doctor. Dan fixed the radio and made it so the clone was free to move around. However, the clone expressed he wanted to be a ruler. Dan realized the clone's desires were the same as his. Dan realized he wanted to become ruler of his school, the same way the clone wanted to be a ruler of the world. If Dan had the opportunity to rule the Tri-State area, Dan would likely do the same because his clone did. Dan went to school the next day and told everyone he lost the Chickin. In minutes, he lost his popularity. Regardless, Dan kept pride of who he was and decided from now on he would no longer try to seek popularity, but be his own self. Whiffers at Camp Note: Skiddly Whiffers crossover Due to superior grades and his intelligence, Dan will be graduating in a week. However, the thought of graduation frightens Dan to the point he travels back in time to Danville. He appears in the same camp as Vanessa. Personality Dan Chinn is a highly unsociable person. He hardly makes any friends. He can also be extremely selfish due to his low abilities of being able to socialize. Even when he tries to gain popularity with Chickin he is still not good at making friends. Appearance Dan usually wears a basic brown shirt, pants and a hooded robe, seen in medieval times. He also wears black combat boots and browngloves. In physical appearance, Dan is highly attracting, yet has long untamed hair that he rarely cuts. On his back is his tatoo that says, "Dan Chin, owned by Father and Mother" Impact on culture Dan Chin's name convinved people to come up with less odd sounding names, resulting in casual names to be invented for the 21th century like "Jack" or "Jill" even "Ferb". Background Information *Dan wears the same clothing two to three days a week before changing it *Dan cuts his hair every 8 months *Dan's parents, since not having the average intelligence, never gave their actual names on Dan's back Bonus Facts *Uncle Sam's creation is called D.A.N and stands for (Dumb Annoying Necessity). Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Characters from the past